I'm Not Sure If I'm Ready
by Petr1fi3d
Summary: A matter of weeks and it's all over. The HSC is coming to an end and a whole new world is opening up.


Yugi grasped my hand tightly within his own. It was hot but the air was cold. He always did have the warmest hands. I didn't mind it though. His eyes lit up like he had discovered a whole new world. They glimmered with each new galaxy and star. They were wide like they were trying to see it all.

"Where are we going?" I asked through a smile that seemed impossible to remove. Yugi pressed your lips together in a tight line that twitched with the temptation to spill it all. To tell me all his secrets. But he held it together and shook his head. He glided me through his house and when we reached his room he pressed his palm over my eyes. I could see the glow of red seeping through the tiny crack of his fingers but he wouldn't let me see. I didn't protest. Suddenly the light was gone and I furrowed my eye brows in deep confusion and impending curiosity.

"Yugi?" I questioned quietly.

"Hold on"

I felt his hand leave my eyes and slip into mine again. I curled my fingers with his as I was led awkwardly in the darkness.

"Bend down" the soft demand sounded so much louder as my senses heightened. I did as I was told. I was pulled forward and I could feel materials brushing over the top of my head and I bumped my side into a wall. A huff of amusement escaped me.

"Are we in your closet right now?" I grinned.

"Nope"

I pursed my lips at the denial.

"Sit down" he whispered. I could feel his weight shifting to the floor and I followed suit. Our knees bumped against each other in the small space and I leant my back against the wall. Our legs seemed to side in together to allow both us of to fit. We sat in silence and I could feel his excitement flow from his fingertips into my hand. Then a light filled the confined space. It was a soft orange which illuminated the white walls and created interesting shadows from the shirts and jackets pushed to either side of the rack above our heads.

"Isn't it cool?" I guided my eyes back to Yugi's that shone with the soft light. It was indeed cool. I felt so relaxed. I could sleep in here. The small space wasn't claustrophobic. It was comfortable.

I nodded to him in affirmation. "Do you just sit in here on your own?" I laughed. His shoulders sunk.

"One time" he raised his index. "But I thought it would be better with you". He leant forward, stretching his arms our over our legs and flashed his imperfect teeth in a wide grin.

"What?"

"Tell me something" he whispered. His eye lids grew heavy as he eyed me expectantly. I felt completely immersed in his presence. I could drown in his stare and his wonderment.

"Like what?" my voice cracked slightly as I tried to shift to a whisper to match the atmosphere and my stomach twisted in embarrassment.

"Something about you," his fingers brushed against my pant leg almost unnoticeably, "A childhood story. Anything"

I rested my head against the hard wall beside me and closed my eyes trying to think of something to say. "When I was about eight years old, my Mum took me to the IMAX for the first time" I started, opening my eyes to gaze back at Yugi. "I've always loved the cinema so I was pretty excited. When I stepped into that theatre I was completely awestruck. The screen seemed to cover the entire wall. It wrapped around and I ran all the way to the top of the rows of seats where my Mum had booked us just so I could try and take the whole thing in. I couldn't though. It was too big." I sighed a little. "I thought there would be no way I was going to be able to watch this movie but once it started and my glasses were on, I was glowing. It was probably the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. It was like I was _in _the movie, you know?" Yugi was smiling.

"I've never been there" he said a little deflated. "Sounds awesome"

"I'll take you next time we're in Sydney, okay?" I grinned. "Promise"

Yugi leant himself back against the wall and we stayed silent for a while, just soaking in each other's presence and relaxing in the mellow, chilled world he had created. I imagined this world as a step; a new step into a different kind of relationship with this magical boy. I imagined holding his hand to just hold it. I imagined curling in around him and breathing him in as I sleep. I imagined kissing him and tasting the love off his tongue. I imagined saying "I love you" like it's the easiest thing to say in the world.

"Yugi?" a tired voice brought us both out from our minds and Yugi shot up, banging his head against the clothes rack.

"You okay?" I asked quickly. He mumbled a "yeah" before climbing out of the closest awkwardly. I stayed where I was and huddled my knees to my chest.

"Yugi why were you in your closest?" I could hear him and his Grandpa talking in the doorway of his room.

"Oh, um, I'm just chilling with Yami"

"In the closet?" I let out a small chuckle at his Grandpas confusion. "You weren't –"

"Did you need for me something?" Yugi cut in but kept his tone patient.

"Dinner's on the table"

"That's my cue" I said as I made my way out into the new light. Yugi's Grandpa's eyes fell on me and I smiled sheepishly. We do get along, Grandpa Mutou and I. But he is just a suspicious of me sometimes. Our relationship sways from something relaxed to something uncertain. This was one those times of uncertainty.

"You can stay for Dinner, if you want" Yugi asked me softly. I was tempted but turned down the offer, conscious of Grandpa's eyes on me.

"Maybe another time"

I kicked a stone in front of me and watched roll and clatter down into a drain. The night air seeped into my thin jacket and I shivered a bit. I must prefer this cool change rather than the scorching summers we are often gifted. I replayed those moments with Yugi in his new world and how the comfortable silence was shattered like glass when his Grandpa interrupted. I thought that maybe I should have stayed for dinner, but Grandpa Mutou was watching me rather suspiciously. I suppose it must have been an odd scene to stumble upon. I reached for my phone when I felt it vibrate in my back pocket and the light from the screen illuminated the skin of my hand.

"_Sorry about Grandpa"_

The corner of my mouth twitched with amusement and I responded in kind.

"_I wasn't bothered. He just seemed a bit… surprised I suppose. Two 17 year olds chillin' in a closet" _I tapped quickly, spotting my house in the near distance.

"_Should have stayed for dinner. It's good'_

"_I know. Still eating?"_

"_Yeah. I feel like I'm in class trying to text without being caught"_

I laughed under my breath as I rounded the corner of my gate, trotting up the front stairs.

"_Try not to get on detention" _I finished as I slipped inside.

"I'm home mum" I call out as I head to my room with a skip in my step. I hear a faint response of a hello from the lounge room.

"_Psh, whatever"_

I hum softly and throw my phone onto my bed before following suit. I flicked my eyes over to my mum as she appeared in the doorway.

"How was Yugi's?" she smiled eyeing me expectantly.

"Good" I said as I flipped myself over onto my stomach. "What's for dinner?"

Mum just shrugged and pressed her lips into a thin line. She looked very relaxed tonight. Her long black hair was tied back messily with stray pieces dangling down around her face. "Want a salad wrap?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me"

"Don't forget you have school tomorrow" she started as she left my room. "Make sure you have done everything you had to have done" I heard her finish faintly now completely out of view.

"Whatever" I mumbled before burying my face into my pillow. I did actually have homework which completely slipped my mind due to my pathetic excitement of hanging out with Yugi. I thought of the consequences of returning to school only to announce that I hadn't done my practise essay for English. What would happen to me other than a very indifferent response from my teacher and a little well of guilt swirling around in my stomach? Not much. Hm. I slapped my hand around my bed as I felt a vibration, blindly looking for my phone. I knew I sat up a little too quickly once I grabbed hold of my phone when my world was suddenly a dizzy blur. I froze like a statue and closed my eyes trying to straighten myself out. Once I thought I was okay I glanced down at my phone to see another message from Yugi.

"_See you tomorrow"_

"_Yep" _I smiled slightly and stood up hearing mum call out that dinner was on the table and made my way out of my room.

* * *

I stopped the car in front of Yugi's house and leant myself out of the window, eyeing the door. If he doesn't get his butt out here we are going to be late. I itched to honk my horn but I resisted my urges knowing I would piss off the neighbourhood with it being 8:40 in the morning.

"Yugi" I groaned. I really didn't want to get out of the car to get him. I decided to get out my phone and send him a quick text asking if he was ready and that I'm waiting. I got a rather speedy reply.

"_Coming"!_

I drummed my fingers over the fading steering wheel of my black Toyota Celica while I hummed watching the door completely bored. The corner of my mouth twitched in amusement when I spotted a much unorganised Yugi stumble out of the house. His hair wasn't done, his shirt was only half done up and he had his belt and shoes in his hands trying to juggle them with his bag. I reached over and opened his door to save him the trouble and he sighed in gratitude. He collapsed into the seat and chucked his bag over his shoulder into the back of the car and hastily started to button the rest of his shirt as I started to pull back onto the road.

"Rough morning?" I smirk at him briefly. Yugi just groaned loudly and shook his head.

"I forgot to do my homework so I tried doing it this morning but I lost track of time.."

I blinked. "_You _forgot?" I glance at him for a second in surprise, "really?" I guess you could call Yugi a goody two shoes when it comes to homework. Mainly because his grandfather never allowed him to go into school empty-handed.

"Well I was distracted" he exasperated. "I was working on the closet thing"

"Oh Yugi" I laughed, pushing down on the brakes and switching into second as I came to a roundabout. "Tsk tsk"

"And I am to assume you did your homework?" He counted.

"Uh, no" I smiled cheekily. "Who cares any ways? We're in year 12. The attitude of the teacher is 'Not my problem if you give up. I'm here to help those who put in'" I lowered my voice, imitating our year coordinator. "'Sides, I bet Joey didn't either"

"Yeah probably" Yugi murmured. It wasn't long until I reached our school which was inconveniently located just out-of-town. It was only about five minutes out but still. The road was a piece of work. There were more pot holes than there was road. I had earned the self-proclaimed title of Pot Hole Master however. I developed the mad skills of easily avoiding majority of said holes as I cared for my car too much. I eased my car onto our schools oval where the year 12's parked their cars since we weren't allowed to use the other car park because the school was having some construction done. I spotted Joey's car on the end of the row of cars and slipped in beside him. Yugi laughed and quickly put his shoes on before stepping out to tap of Joey's car window. I got out of my side and walked around to look through Joey's window and chuckled at the sight. His head was back and his legs were up around his steering wheel. He was sound asleep.

"Should we wake him?" Yugi laughed.

"Yeah" Yugi stepped aside as I took his place right next to the window. I knocked on the window a few times and watched Joey stir. "Hm. Can't get in. He locked the doors" I looked around slowly and smirked a little. "Wait on" I slipped back into my car from Yugi's side and slammed my hand on my horn causing a loud honk to echo over the oval. Joey jumped, whacking his legs against his wheel violently and darted his eyes across to Yugi and I laughing madly. He practically kicked the door off his Honda Civic and stood out of his car.

"What a lovely start to the mornin'" he yelled out. "I'm so excited for this day that is bound to fabulous"!

"Bell's gonna go in like three minutes" Yugi announced. "We did you a favour" he sung.

'Three minutes?' I thought. 'Shit'

"Yugi get your stuff"

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Quick, quick" I clapped my hands beside his face to hurry him. "Come on. Go, go" Yugi reached in the car and grabbed his belt and bag and I grabbed my own, quickly slinging it over my shoulder before locking my car up and heading to the school building. Joey jogged up beside me and kept in equal pace.

"What's the rush, mate?"

"Were you here on Friday?" I asked. I glanced behind me seeing Yugi trying to put his belt in through the loops of his pants while trying to catch up. 'Cute' I thought.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe. Actually yeah, I was"

"Remember when we were told that if we were late we'd lose our driving privileges?"

"No"

"Well I do" I shuttered thinking about taking the bus again; all those annoying younger kids that yelled and invaded your personal space. Not to mention that the primary school kids tend to bluntly ask you the most personal questions. There were times when Joey was coming over to my house with Yugi and with my bus being illegal with the amount of students they pack on there; Yugi would sit on my lap and Joey beside us. It was a little squishy but I would be lying if I said I didn't mind him sitting on my lap. I was starting to come to terms with the fact that I very much liked Yugi as more than a friend, so any sort of contact after that point was very exciting to me. But a kid asked straight out "Are you gay?" To say that I was flaming red would be an understatement. He gestured his little finger to my arms which were around Yugi's waist and I retracted them in lightning speed. Yugi laughed though and told the kid we weren't. Joey was busy grinning like mad finding the incident completely hilarious. I was a little deflated with Yugi's response thinking that he wasn't gay. So the feelings are one-sided. I've learnt to live with that.

We all parted ways to our home-rooms just after the bell had rung and I murmured a good morning to my teacher before seating myself in the same desk I sit in every morning.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I do not own these characters, they are property of Kazuki Takahashi.**

**xx**


End file.
